


Beautiful Trust

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996





	Beautiful Trust

Title: Beautiful Trust  
Author: Caera1996  
Rating: NC-17 (completely and very)  
Summary: Nothing but a filthy pwp fill for the [Bottom_Mccoy Kink Meme](http://bottom-mccoy.livejournal.com/5088.html?thread=40928#t91872). The prompt was "Jim/Bones, milking". I filled it as "Anon", but then I figured what the heck. So, here it is...I hope it's not too terrible.

 

 

 

  
"Comfy?"

Leonard glared up at Jim, already feeling the stretch in his hamstrings. "Did you really just ask me that, Jim?"

Jim smiled, and rubbed his hands up and down Bones' legs, squeezing gently. Jim gazed down at the beautiful man spread out...and securely tied...on the bed. He looked long enough to make Leonard flush slightly, and try to shift. Jim's smile widened, happy to see his effective handiwork. Bones couldn't move at all. And with his legs bent at the knee and spread wide open, Jim had complete access to _all_ of him.

Beautiful. Perfect. This was going to be so much fun.

"You gonna do anything, or are ya just gonna stare at me?" Bones finally asked. He was feeling ridiculous enough as it was, trussed up and exposed like this. But he'd be lying to himself if he denied he didn't want to be exactly where he was. Their games were always really intense, and he loved every second of being the focus of Jim's attention.

"Oh, I'm going to do things, Bones. No doubt about that," Jim smirked. He leaned down, supporting himself on his hands planted on either side of Bones' head. Leonard lifted his chin, trying to catch Jim's lips. He stayed just out of reach, ghosting just a brush of his lips over Bones' mouth, across the side of his jaw, finally stopping at his neck.

He kissed and sucked at a sensitive spot, making him try to squirm away. Jim chuckled, letting up and kissing down his body to suck and flick his tongue over a nipple before moving his way back up and finally capturing his lips in a hard kiss that Bones readily returned. Jim settled slightly, pulling back and gently nibbling on full lips, then licking the sting away, before letting him go completely, both breathing a little quicker.

"You remember your word?" Jim whispered against Leonard's ear. His lips quirked a smile when he felt a shiver frun through Leonard's body at the feel of that. Leonard didn't answer right away, so Jim pulled back slightly, to look into his eyes. He found Leonard looking back with a somewhat sardonic expression on his face...mostly in his eyebrows.

"You really think I'm gonna need it kid?" Leonard asked.

Jim raised his brows, and leaned down to press another kiss to his lips. "If you want me to stop, you're gonna need it." Jim said. He licked at Leonard's lips again. "Your word?"

Leonard swallowed, searching Jim's eyes, inches from his own. "Omega."

Jim shook his head with a smile. Bones had explained that it was a reference to a song by a popular artist from a couple hundred years ago, and while the artist was unknown, the song was not. It was just like him to choose a reference with that kind of connotation.

"Okay," Jim said. He backed up slightly, kneeling between Leonards open legs, and leaned down to take his half-hard length in his mouth, sucking as he teased the underside with his tongue. Above him, Leonard gasped and flexed his muscles against the restraining ropes, completely unprepared for such intense sensation so quickly.

"Oh... _god_...uh," he panted. Jim chuckled, thrilled at how he coudl make Bones speechless so easily. He hooked his hand around Bones' strong legs, loving the feel of his muscles bunching and flexing helplessly. Leonard picked his head up to look down his body and see what Jim was doing as he pulled back, encircling the bottom half of his shaft with his hand as he gently sucked and let his tongue play around the head. His mouth was so hot and wet, and every time Jim's tongue flicked against the head he jumped slightly. Jim wasn't being careful or slow about this at all. Between his mouth and the firm stroke of his grip, he was pushing Leonard to orgasm quickly.

Leonard wrapped his hands around the ropes binding his wrists, his knuckles going white with the strain. He pulled, tried to thrust his hips, but could only move a couple of inches in the position Jim had secured him in. With a groan, Leonard let his head fall back and his feet - the only part of him he could really move - flexed as he tried to deal with the sensation rushing through him. Jim could hear that Leonard was breathing harshly, and he looked up to see his head thrown back...gorgeous. He was close...Jim could feel that he was close in the tenseness of his thighs and the way they were shaking as he strained against the ropes. Jim rolled Bones' balls in one hand, and gave them a careful squeeze as he let his teeth gently graze against the sensitve flesh, and that did it.

Leonard arched his back as much as he could, his legs shaking in the restraints, and let out a hoarse, stuttering cry as he orgasmed. Jim swallowed greedily, pulse after pulse, though some cum escaped him and dribbled down his chin. He sucked and swallowed around Bones until he called for Jim to stop, to oversensitive to take the feel of Jim's tongue on his anymore.

"Oh...oh, god, please, please....Jim...." Leonard groaned and slowly relaxed when Jim finally released him. Jim kneeled up and leaned over Leonard's torso again, kissing him deeply. Leonard groaned again as he tasted himself on Jim's lips.

"That was one," Jim whispered.

Jim left him for a moment, reaching over to the side. Still trying to catch his breath, his brain slowly processing what Jim had just said, Leonard watched as he snagged the bottle of lube off the bedside table. He had something else in his hand, too, but Leonard couldn't see what it was.

"Jim..." Leonard said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "What're you doin'?"

Jim looked up at him with a smile as he let a thin stream of the slipperly liquid fall over his sensitive flesh, making him twitch and tense in anticipation.

"Getting ready," Jim replied. He gently used the tips of his fingers to massage the lube all over Leonard's half-hard shaft.

Leonard bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed and tensing his stomach muscles at the nearly unbearable sensations. Jim was relentless, massaging him gently back to full hardness as he moaned. The stimulation was maddening, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. He squirmed, moving his hips as much as he could, an occassional shudder rattling through him as he alternately tensed and released his buttocks.

Leonard grunted, his breath coming fast as he felt what Jim was doing start to finally become more pleasurable than uncomfortable...until something brushed over him that had him letting out a surprised squawk, and then pull harder than before, trying to get away. Jim did it again, and again...as Leonard shook and struggled and tried to get his brain to engage as he gasped.

"J-Jim...what?"

Jim paused in whatever it was he was doing to drive Leonard crazy to hold up the other thing he'd brought with him. A brush...a soft paintbrush...Leonard groaned and let his head fall back on the bed. Still oversensitive from the first orgasm, the feel of the brushes soft bristles stroking up and down, over and around the head, each bristle dragging across the tip, had Leonard crying out, begging for him to stop.

"P-please Jim...c-can't take it. Ah, _fuck! Please!_ stop, stop..." Leonard strained, his muscles pulling as he tried to get away, to close his legs and deny Jim access, but he was relentless, ignoring him, trusting him to use the correct word if he really wanted it to stop.

He felt his balls tighten mercilessly, and he arched his back, shaking with the strain and the intensity of the feeling. Breathing as if he were running, Leonard didn't think it would ever end, he would never get relief, until he felt the second orgasm building. It took forever...nothing he did could make Jim move any faster or stroke him properly, and the climb to orgasm was slow and torturous...until finally, _finally_ , he body bucked helplessly as he spurted.

Jim used that damn brush the whole time, holding his jerking penis still so that be could torment him perfectly, swirling the bristles around the head, tickling the ridge, down to his balls...through each pulse, until there was nothing left, and his penis throbbed and jerked anyway.

Exhausted, Leonard's body relaxed, still twitching hard every now and then as Jim let him go, and let him rest.

"Two, so far," he said. Leonard barely registered his voice. Jim smiled, loving how beautifully wrecked he looked already. Jim kissed him again, and Leonard reacted to the comforting touch, moaning slightly, a shiver running through him.

"Shh," Jim said. "Relax...for a few minutes."

Leonard drifted, dozing slightly despite the less than comfortable position he was secured in, exhausted.

"Bones," Jim said, leaning over him. He leaned down and kissed him. Leonard roused enough to respond to him, kissing back. He opened his eyes, found himself looking directly up into Jim's blue. Jim smiled at him, gently brushed his sweaty hair back. "Hey. There you are."

"You gonna let me up?" Leonard asked, flexing his legs against the restraints. "Getting stiff."

A look of concern crossed Jim's features, and he took a minute to run his hands along Leonard's legs, fingers exploring where he was tied, checking his circulation. "You okay? Anything too tight?"

"M fine," Leonard replied. "Just not as flexible as I used to be."

Jim leaned down and kissed him again, his hand wandering down Leonard's body, raising goosebumps on his skin. Leonard jumped and turned his head as he breath came quicker when Jim gently brushed over his extremely sensitive flesh. His muscles tightened as Jim fondled him again. Leonard couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. It was just too much.

To his relief, Jim let him go and his whole body relaxed. "Bones," Jim said. He waited until he'd opened his eyes and refocused on him. "Don't say it unless you want this end, but just let me know that you know the only thing you could say to get me to stop."

Leonard licked his lips as a surge of nervousness ran through him. He'd already come twice...he didn't think there was anything left to do it again. Not this soon anyway. But looking up into Jim's eyes, he saw nothing but love and concern. Jim would do whatever he said, no matter what.

"I know exactly what to say, Jim," he reassured him. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that the he couldn't help but return.

"You want to say it?" Jim asked.

"Not right now," Leonard replied.

Jim kissed him again, and again moved down his body. He grabbed a pillow and worked it underneath Bones' hips, tilting his pelvis up slightly. Jim settled on his stomach, gripped Bones' hips, and placed gentle, sucking kisses on his ass, each one moving him closer to his target.

Leonard shuddered in anticipation, knowing what Jim was planning to do. He felt him kiss and tongue his ass cheeks, then pull them apart, exposing him. He couldn't help but jerk at the first feel of Jim's tongue on him. Hot, wet, and slick, he flicked it over the sensitive skin, making him want to move away from the incredibly ticklish and arousing sensation. He shook in Jim's grasp, hips moving as much as possible as he tried to deal with what he was feeling.Leonard gasped, pulling on the restraints holding his arms over his head, his fingers numb with the force of his grip. He squeezed his eyes closed, turning his head from side to side, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

Finally...just when he thought he couldn't take it another second...Jim pulled back. Leonard let out a breath he'd been holding in a whoosh, his whole body relaxing. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and he groaned when Jim gently stroked his penis, now half-hard, to his surprise.

Jim reached for the last thing he wanted to use on Bones this time. He coated the slim vibrator with lube and placed it at the tight ring of muscle. "Relax," Jim urged Bones. He nodded, took a breath and did as he was told, making it possible for Jim to ease the vibrator in. He wasn't stretched at all, but it was slim enough that it didn't cause him any discomfort.

Jim held it in place, watching Bones' face as he moved it slightly, looking for that spot within him. A sudden tightening of his muscles and a small gasp told Jim the vibrator was pressed against the right place. After teasing Bones for a couple of seconds by tapping the vibrator against his prostate, Jim smiled to himself, and turned it on.

Bones' reaction was instantaneous. His whole body jerked and tensed, and he couldn't curb the shout that tore out of him. " _Oh, fuck! Oh, god! Ohhh..._ " He gasped, mindlessly tried to obey his body's urgent command to move, desperate to get the vibrator out of him. He grunted with effort, but Jim just held it in place, watching as Bones struggled and shook, his breath coming fast and hard.

He couldn't stand it....couldn't..."S-stop, please, stop!" His legs flexed, and his hips moved jerkily, uncontrollably. He could feel another orgasm approaching, slowly...somehow, even though he didn't think he had anything left to give. The tension coiled through him tightly. "Jim, please!" he begged. "Please! I can't - I can't take it!"

"Come for me, Bones," Jim said, giving him a couple of strokes that tightened his muscles beyond endurance. His back arched in his restraints, a scream tearing itself out of him as he finally orgasmed, his muscles contracting, his whole body twitching and throbbing...and barely a dribble of come was forced out of him.

Jim stroked his fingers over the head of Bones' cock, each gentle pass making him jump and whine with overstimulation. He switched off the vibrator and gently eased it out of him, watching as his body relaxed. Jim looked up at him, eyes closed, chest still heaving, sweat beading on his smooth skin.

Beautiful.

 


End file.
